The summer
by prettylittleliar1012
Summary: Squeal to the weekend A sake. MUST READ THE WEEKEND FIRST
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 memories Sam

(Flash back)  
Well, you done done me and you bet I felt it I tried to be chill but your so hot that I melted I fell right through the cracks, now I'm tryin to get back before the cool done run out I'll be givin it my best test and nothin's gonna stop me but divine intervention I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some

But I won't hesitate no more,  
no more, it cannot wait I'm yours Jake has a wonderful voice, I thought Jake was singing Im Yours By Jason Mraz to me and Jen with the help of darrell but Jake was the onlyone really singing.

IM YOURS!

(flash back)

"Jake stop!"Jake was tickling me to death "Not intill you say it!"He said tickling me more "Ok!!Fine!"  
"You are the most wonderful man I have ever met and..."  
The ticling started again.  
"What!!!!"  
"Nothing" then Jake bent down and kissed me on the lips.  
"I just think its nice that you think im the most wonderful man on the world." Then he ran off before I could hit him.  
(End of flashback)

(Flashback)

"happy Birthday Brat" Jake nelt down on one knee My heart pouded so fast I bet he could hear it He smiled and pulled back a large box to big for a ring, I rolled my eyes at what was in the box.  
"really Jake a cupcake with a spiter man ring on it?"  
"yep and to top it off you get to eat it"  
I grabbed it took the ring of and put the cupcake on Jakes hair Face down with the dark brown frosting all over his dark hair but of corse I was running for my dear life.

(end of flashback)

I was curled up next to Jakes side and thinking of the wonderful summer we had together. Jake would be leaving back to collage in just a week and a half.  
"Jake how long this time?" I asked uncurling my self.  
"for what'  
"How long do you have to leave this time?"  
"Oh,ummm Sam im going to work hard as ever to finish collage I cant leave as long as before im going to be gone for only two weeks then Im comin home for the long weekend."  
"Ok then I geuss I can live then." I said getting up.  
"ya,You better,Where are you goin Brat?" I looked over to see him walking to me.  
I kisseed him on the cheak and started to the door.  
"Home!"  
"and how are you plannin to get there?"  
"your horse" Witch had began to really like me so she actullay let me on her back willingly.  
"Your stealing my horse?"  
"olny for the night gosh Jake"  
"only haha"  
"youd think me as a horse stealer!"  
"you have done it before!"  
I remembered dark sunshine and frowned.  
"Dang Tempest"  
"what about her?" Jake soudned confused "Tempest got out yesterday and went with za'Phantom and when we caught her she was in foal."  
"are you going to keep the foal?"  
"me and dad havent talked about it"  
"Bye!"then I walked out the house

chapter 1 Jake memories

Sam walked out of the house to get witch.  
"Dang" I whispered and followed her out.  
She sat atop Witch bareback and Quinn was teaseing her.  
"You stealing Jakes horse?"  
"No im takeing her for the night."  
Then she kicked Witches sides and without a kick Witch obeyed.  
"Bet you couldnt make witch do that."Quinn said laughing.  
"Shutup Quinn" I went inside of the barn and grabbed Ellies halter.  
"oh so Sam left you with the little horse huh?"  
"Shutup Quinn!"

When I got to river bend I saw Sam in a tanktop white shorts and her hair was pulloed into and high pony ,She is hot! I thought then hit my head,No Jake bad thoughts.  
Sam took Tempest out and sprayed her with the hose. She saw me get off and put Ellie with the other horses and sprayed me with the hose.  
"brat! Your gonna get it!"  
I ran over to the hose foset and turned it off.  
Sam came running to me and I picked her up and threw her into the water trogh.  
"Jacbob Ely!" I heard Wyatts chuckle and saw him too.  
"Jake!" Sam whined and pulled her self out.  
"Sam be done with Tempest in half an hour and come inside for Dinner."Wyatt said walking to the house.  
"your gonna get it!"I heard Sams voice before I felt the icy water pour over my head. 


	2. Wonderful

**Hey Its me!!! second story wow! well here it is!**

Chapter 2 Sam Wonderful

Oh crapola im going in! Jake threw me into the water thing I just cleaned it.  
"Jake!" I screamed but it sounded like wining.  
suddly I saw dad laughing and telling me to be done with Tempest soon.  
I had an idea Jake was dripping wet already and wasnt looking at me. I grabbed my bucket full of ice cold water into Jake hair than ran the bucket had ice in it!  
"Brat get back here!" But it was to late I hopped on Tempests wet back and only had the halter and lead rope as reins.  
I looked over to see Jake on Witchs back and tring to get her after me but she just kicked in protest.I laughed so hard I fell off Tempests back still laughing.I laughed so hard I couldnt breath and and I was crying. I heard Jake yelling so I tried to stop laughing,but I couldnt. Jake jogged up to me and kissed I was laughing harder now. I could tell that Witch had dumped Jake and went with Tempest back to River Bend.  
"whats so funny?'' Jake asked pulling away.  
''your face!'' then I got up and ran away back to River Bend too.

''Please Jake!''Gram souded winy. She was trying to get Jake to stay for dinner. Finnaly he said yes and sat next to me.  
''Good then'' Bryanna said coming down the stairs with a 4 year old Cody.  
"Hey Jake!'' Cody said running to him and giving him a hug.  
''hey little guy!'' Jake had decided he loved kids. wonderful.

Chapter 2 Jake Sam rolled her eyes when Cody came into the room "Hey little guy!"  
"whats happenin?"  
''Nothin weally'' Cody new most words at the age of 4 but pronouced them weird.  
we all dug into soon to soon I was telling Sam goodbye.  
"We will go for a camping trip Just me and you,And we even might invite Jen and Darell." I promised her before I leaved.

When I got home everyone was there. "Hey kit!"I siad to my older brother he was 29 now.  
Kit ran up and gave me a hug "Ummmmm... Kit im not your sister im your brother."  
"yeah but I havent seen you in ever!"  
"Jaaaake!"I heard mom shout from the door way.  
"set up tables outside and inside the ,and lots of others are coming over for Kits home coming"She said walking in the house. I followed her inside to get the tables "hey Kit?I heard Adam say."Did you know Sam and Jake are dateing'  
I turned around to see Adam smileing at me and Kit laughing.  
"Samantha Forster?"  
"yep the only one!"  
Then I ran back to Adam and slapped him on the face.  
"ohhh..sissy slap!"I heard Quinn say "Shutup Quinn!" Me and Kit said at the same time.  
We started to laugh when I heard my mom yell at me to get the tables. I ran to the house thinking about Sam.

**Will up date soon! I have most of it writen on the typeing thingy so just need to publish!**


	3. surprise

Chapter 3 Sam Party

I was getting ready for the party when Cougar hopped on my lap. "down"  
Meow was my only response.  
I set him on the floor and focoused on my hair. I gave up and put it in a tight neat bun. I put on a little clear masara.I didnt use color all I wanted was to give a little lift to them. I finished and put onn my offit I picked out. A blue tanktop with knee high denim shorts.  
"SAM!" Dad yelled "Ready!" I yelled back as I grabbed my hat and tenashoes. I ran out of my room and bounded down the stairs.  
"we are rideing so I geuss you can ride bareback." Dad said as he looked me over.  
"k.." I ran outside to get Tempests bridle. I walked by Aces stall and kissed him on the nose.  
"next time." I said then ran to the barn.  
I grabbed the bridle and walked to Tempest. I slipped it on and swong up.  
Dad and Brynna had just walked out the door.  
"go early Sam'' Brynna said then I kicked Tempest to a lope and headed to the bridge. The bridge made a click sond when Tempestes hoofs hit the ground this was probulay the last time I could get a good run out of her.

In ten minutes I was at three ponies jokeing with Kit,  
"so...Sam hows life.'' He asked ''Fine'  
''so i heard.'' he said smileing at me.  
''who told you?'' I asked knowing he knew about me and Jake.  
''Adam'  
I got up and walked torward the group of Ely boys.  
I grabbed Jakes arm and towed him away.  
''ohhhhhhhhhhhh...'' All the Elys said I walked away towing Jake with a smile on my lips.  
I stopped knowing All the boys were watching.  
I stood up on my tippy toes and kissed Jake on the lips.  
I heard awwwing and complains that we should get a corse from the Elys boys.  
I pulled away and saw a flash.  
I looked over to see brynna and Gram taking pictures.  
''Good thing your takeing pictures its a good thing to have pictures at weddings.'' Quinn said running away Jake pulled away and started running to him. Jake was alot faster being a track star. He tackled Quinn from behind and pinned him to the ground.  
I started to laughing so hard I had to sit down. But then someone picking me up.

Chapter 3 Jake Party

I saw Brynn and and Nate picking up Sam chanting.  
" Jakes girl!,Jakes girl'  
I unpinned Quinn and ran to Sam who was now yelling at them to put her down. I heard a girl laughing and looked torward the voice. Jenifer Kenworthy was standing by Darell laughing.  
''Your gonna pay for this!'' me and Sam said the same time. We laughed so hard I fell down. But then Kit and Darell were picking me up. Crap.  
''Sams guy!Sams guy'  
''I swear if you guys dont put me down Im gonna nock your teeth out.'' With that they put me down and I ran to where Nate and Brynn were walking around with laughing Sam.  
They saw coming torward them so they put Sam down but kept chanting.  
Sam ran torward me and I put her on my back chanting,''My girl!My girl!'' then ran to Darell to give him Sam then I picked up Jen and we were running away with Sam and Darell at our heels.

When we got tired we put the girls down and sat and Jen were laughing so hard they had to cover their mouths for snorting.  
''why didnt you carry me?''Sam wined ''because Darell wouldnt have gotten the picture od running away from my brothers'  
''ya I would have!'' He complained.  
then we saw Witch coming torward them without a was fully saddled and there was a note sitting on the saddle. I stood up and took the note off.I read it aloud:

Dear halairis teenagers and jake who is now 20,

we didnt know that Jake was going out with Jen and Sam with Darell.

Just a heads up,

Nate,,Adam,Seth and Quinn 


	4. Surprise nummber 2

Chapter 4 Sam Surprise

After Jake finished reading the note we saw Chip jogging to us. I smiled and swong up on witchs back. Jen got on Chip and we were off. We raced back to the Elys laughing. I have laughed alot today.  
''Sam!'' Quinn yelled coming to me.  
''And Jen!''I said pointing where Jen was laughing.  
''yeah whatever!''he said,''they are lighting the bonfire'  
''Ohhhhh fire!''me and Jen said at the same time. We looked at each other and started laughing harder. I kicked Witch to a lope and continued on.  
I ran into the yaard laughing. I hopped off witch and Adam took her to get untacked. I ran back to get Chip and ran to the barn for a piece of paper. I found a pad of paper and a pen and wrote:

Dear Jake and Darell,

haha in your face Jake Witch likes me better! Here is Chip for you two lovers to share.

Sam

I put it on Chips saddle and smacked his rump sending him running. I ran to Jen and we went to get some food.

Jake arrived 10 minutes later without Darell. Me and Jen were sitting talking with Brynna. Jake slid off Chips back looking at me. Me and Jen ran to him. ''Where is Darell?'' We said ''Walking'  
I started laughing again but then Jaked lips were on mine.  
''ewwwwww.. Get a room!'' Jen said walking away. ''Dude you leave me for your freaken girlfriend?'' Darell saiid running out of the woods.  
''Yeah she is better than you.'' he said pulling Chips tack off.  
I left the boys and went to find Jen,but insted I ran into .  
''And where are you going cowgirl?'' she asked ''to find my best friend''I said trying to walk away.  
''Whats wrong with Jake is he to good for you did he break up with you'  
''One Daisy he did not break up with he hates thats not your bisniss.!'' I said pushing her out off the way.  
'' What going on out here?'' Jake said walking out off the barn.  
'' Nothing but sam says you hate me'  
'' I do Daisy'  
''no silly you dont'' then she kissed Jake on the mouth before he could respond. He backed away and I punched her in the face.

Chapter 4 Jake surprise

I pulled away from Daisy about to say some thing rude but Sam beat me she punched Daisy hard. Daisy fell down and started to cry. I looked over at sam she was looking at her with hate in her eyes.  
''Sam!" Darell yelled'' Good work'  
'' Thats what happens when you touch my guy.'' She said ''Sam what did you do!'' Jen and wyatt were running to the scean Brynna soon followed.  
''Sam punched Daisy in the face because she kissed Jake even though he said he didnt like her.'' Darell explained quickly.  
'' Well okay is Daisy alright'  
''I fine!'' she snapped at Wyatt getting up.I wanted to hit her.  
'' no one talks to my dad like that!'' Sam said said leaping at Daisy but I grabbed her from behind.  
''Sam!'' But then she ran off. I looked at Jen and she nodded she raced after Sam.

After I kissed Sam goodnight I went up stairs to my bedroom that I was sharing with Kit. Kit sat on the bed talking to his girlfriend. He smiled at me but I didnt back. I was in hell. 


	5. The Beatles

Chapter 5 Sam The Beatles

Hey Jude dont make it bad. Sing a sad song and make it to let her into your heart.. I decided ''Hey Jude'' was my favorite song. The medody was so smooth.  
''Hey cowgirl'' Dallas came up right behind me.  
''Dallas you scared me!'' I said hugging him ''Im nown to do that'' he said pulling away.  
''So whatcha doing?'' I asked '' Coming to who was singing'  
''Well I am and im going to go give Ace a bath'  
''see ya later then'' then he walked off and I went to get Ace . He gave a happy snort and followed me out I turned the hose on and sprayed it on him but soon I heard Jakes voice.  
''Hey brat.'' Jake sat on Witchs back looking at me and I sprayed him with hose.  
''Dont call me that'  
''How bought something nicer.'' He pertended to think ''how a bout weird-o.  
''how about no'  
''okay then brat'  
I sprayed him with the hose away and finished with I was singing Hey Jude again.  
''What the heck are you singing?'' Jake asked.  
"hey Jude by thge beatles'  
''you like the beatles'  
''Yep'  
''What is your favorite song brat'  
''hey Jude,yours'  
''Im stuck between two,All you need is love and she love ya'  
''really the beatles'  
''All you need is love! all you need is love love love!love is all youd need!'' He sang.  
''Do you know thats true?'' He said then bent down to kiss me.  
''Mabe just mabe.''

Chapter 5 The Beatles

''Mommy Jake hit me!'' Quinn was wineing to our mom. ''Slapped'' I corrected I have been slapping him on the face.  
''Just go run to your girlfriend'' He said sticking out his tounge.  
''Think I will'' and with that I ran out the door to get Witch.

Me and Sam were going to get Jen and Darell. I took of my wet shirt and used it to wipe away the sweat off my forhead.  
''Ewwwwwwww..'' Sam said lopeing away. I followed at a run and beat her to sat on her horse silk stockings and Darell on another Palomineo.  
''Hey guys'' Jen and Sam said at the same time. Dang they read each others minds. Sams and Jens laughing started.  
''Wow guys you are so not cool.'' I said teasing.  
''well thank you Jake I know im hot'' She said smileing ''Wah'  
''cool is another word for cold and if im not cold im hot.'' she explained then she started laughing again.  
''mmmmmm..that might be right.'' I said but her and Jen were running to the trees laughing. I started Witch after then but she ,twice, 3 times.  
on the third time I gave up and flew off.  
I heard Darells chuckle as I got up. I got back on Witch and made her swing into a fast only kicked her heels at the air. I started to the place Sam and Jen went. I followd their track intil I saw them at the lake. Silly and Ace were gound tied and Jen and Sam were in the lake swimming. I slippeed of Witch ground tied her and ran to the dock. I jumped in making a huge splash. ''Jake!'' Sam scearmed ''What'  
Then something hit me from behind.  
''Get off me brat'  
'' How about no'  
So I swam to shore and droped her.  
''Jacob Ely!'' She yelled.  
I put my lips to hers before she couls say anything else. 


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6 Sam goodbye

''Jake,Jake,Jake I sobbed into his chest he was leaving back to collage.  
''dont worry I will be back soon, And then next year you can come with me'  
''Of corse you will be home for Winter break and Spring too'  
''Of corse but for now Sammers I have to go.'' and with that I reaced up and kissed him on the lips with forse. I pulled away and he kissed my forehead then walked to his truck.  
''bye Brat'' But then he was gone.  
I sat down on the porch steps and curled up in a ball. Gram came out with a plate of cookies and a glass of milk.  
''Thanks Gram.'' I said takeing a cookie.  
''He loves you to much to find someone else if thats what your worryin about and you love him too much to find someone else'  
''Gram its not that I just miss him already'  
''Feel better honey.'' She said then walked into the house. I suddly remembered my cell phone I got for my bithday and walked into the house and ran to my room. I pulled the brand new cell phone out of its box and turned it on. I programed my list of nummbers. I went to the tex area and typed in:

miss you already!

sam I sent that to Jake and wated for a response.  
an hour later I heard the phone was Jake ''Hello'  
''Hey brat'  
''oh Jake i miss you soo much'  
''me too'  
''hey Sam dont make it bad sing a sad song and make it better'  
I laughed ''JAKE!'' I heard on the other line.  
''One minute brat'  
'' Hey brett ya ya whatever now go away yes im talking to my girlfriend.'' I heard on the other line.  
''Sorry about that'  
''s'k'  
''Sorry Sam but I agreed when I came back I would go out to eat with my room mates'  
''Okay Jake I'll call you tomarrow'  
''okay bye Sam'  
''Bye'  
I hung up smileing but then it turned into a frown I was alone again.

Chapter 6 Jake goodbyes

I drove away almost crying leaving sucks I thought. The little voice in my head just said mabe you dont want to leave because she might find some else better than you. No no she couldnt. She would never do that to me.

She loves you yayayaya she loves you yayayaya! My phone rang for Sams new cell phone. I picked it up and we had a long nice conversation. But then Brett ruined it. and soonWe all got into His car and went to dinner.

When we got back I went strait to bed but I couldnt think. But then my phone rang. 12 o'clock. I looked at the phone to see Sams number. I picked up quickly it was a tex.

I cant sleep can you sorry if u can.

I typed my response quicky

No i cant sleep i miss u to much

me to

I love you It was the first time id said it but i have all along.

me to jake I love you more than anything but now im tired I was too so I wrote

me to love you I will call you when I can bye

bye jake

and with that I was asleep.

The next day classes started a long day of them I was takeing as much classes a day as I could so I could go back in 2 weeks for a long weekend.

She loves you yayaya! I picked up the phone quickly ''Hey Jake its not a bad time is it'  
''No I was just eating'  
''Thats good'  
''so hows school'  
''Still sucks'  
''well mine does too'  
''Yeah but Rachel dosent go there'  
''What happend'  
''I hit her'  
''why'  
''Because she talked to me saying the only way you left was to get rid of me'' She was crying.  
''Sam dont liston to her shes a prick and I love you dont cry'  
''I know its that its diffornt without you here'  
'' I know I know'  
'' Jake I have to go eat dinner I call you tomarow'  
''bye love you brat'  
''bye'' 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Sam girl scout cookies

I miss him yayaya! I miss him yayaya! I miss Jake I thought. Jake left yesterday with his room mate early because the collage had called Jake and told him to come back on monday. Jen was at my were haveing a sleep over.  
''Cheer up Sam''  
''I'll try Jen but its just I miss him.''  
''I get it! I get it!'' that made me smile.  
''Jen geuss what!''  
''what?''  
''I have girl scout cookies!''  
''Where did you get them and where are they?''  
I got up and walked to my closet. I pulled all 8 boxes of them down and gave them to Jen.  
''Jake got them in Reno.''  
''wow these are so good!'' Jen said with her mouth ful.  
''give me some!'' I took one of the boxes from her and opened it ''Dang!''  
''What are you doing girls?'' Brynna said walking in the door.  
''ummmmm eating take some for you and Dad.'' I said handing a box to her.  
''Thanks Sam''  
''your welcome''  
''dont stay up to late.''she said closing the door. I heard a sound so I looked over to see Jen opening another box ''wow Jen''  
''You gave me cookies I eat them'' I rolled my eyes.  
''No Jen bad Jen.'' '' Good Jen likes cookies.''  
'' Yeah okay'' I said picking up the remanining 5 boxes. I put them back in my closet and turned to Jen.  
''What do think about a midnight ride?''  
''Sure lets go ride za'Phantom'' We went down stairs to find Brynna and Dad eating the cookies.  
''And where are you 2 girls heading off to?'' Dad asked.  
''Midnight ride'' Jen said pulling on her boots.  
''K dont be to late.'' Brynna said taking another cookie. We headed out the door and started torward the tack room. We grabbed Strawberrys and Aces halters and headed out to the 10 acer pasture. I grabbed Ace at the same time Jen came with Strawberry. We quickly saddled and hopped on. Over the years Jen and me have been hanging out with za;Phantoms herd in his secret valley.  
'' Jen look'' There on the hills side stood Blackie. He quickly cam up to us and invited us on his back. We hopped on and we were off with Strawberry and Ace on our heels. He took us to his secret valley.  
''Your old horse is so cool!'' Jen said as we slipped off.  
''Yeah he is'' I said with a smile on my face.  
''Wow look at that mare!" Jen said pointing to a black and white mare that was really fat.  
''She is not prego eather!.''  
''Jen we should be getting back.''  
''Ahhhhh okay'' We got up on our mounts back and headed to River Bend.

Chapter 7 Jake Girl scout cookies.

"Girl scout cookies are good" I said delights and mint somethings..YUM! I got up thinking of Sam. I walked out the door,down the hallway and to the truck. I got in and headed torward Kay. I parked and headed inside and saw all the rings. A girl appeared and followed me to a box of rings.  
''Need help sir?''  
''Well I dont want anything special I want something to say I will love you forever and I love you.''  
''Right this way'' She headed to a case of rings and smiled.  
''Any one of these rings will do.'' I looked inside and saw a ring with a little tiny running horse on it.  
''I will take that one'' I said pointing to the ring. She pulled it out and handed it to me.  
''What size?'' I told her the size and she dissapeared. She came out with the ring and handed it to me.  
''That would be 550$'' I gave her the money and went back outside to the truck. I hopped in and headed torward my drorm.  
When I got back Brett was watching TV and asked where I went.  
''To get a ring.'' I said proudly ''ohhhhhh let me seeee!'' I pulled out the rind and showed it to him.  
''So who is it for?''  
''Sam of corse''  
''Is it a lets be sirise or lets to begin to be sirse ring?''  
''Lets make it official type of ring.''  
''Dude thats great!"  
''Yeah it is it is''  
''Well Im hitting the sack'' Brett said walking to his room. I went to mine and picked up my phone.

Long weekends rock cause I can see you

I sent that to Sam and waited.

You comin up for the Thanksgiveing break?

Of corse

Good bye me and Jen are having a sleep over.

Its a school night

Yeah so? BYE

Bye Brat.

I turned my phone off and layed down. In 15 minutes I was asleep.

The next morning classes started again. First,Second, third, forth classes done only two more for the pasted quickly. I decided to go for a jog around the campuse.I put on shorts and running shoes and headed for outside. I jogged around for about 20 minutes then wentback to the drorm. Brett was there with his buddys.  
''Hey cowboy'' Brett said smileing ''Shutup Brett.''  
''Just saying...''  
''Shut it''  
''Okay okay!'' I walked to the bathroom to clean up.I looked in the mirror. My hair had grown back out and it was getting annoiying. I grabbed the sissers and cut my hait I didnt do it that bad. I cleaned up the hair and washed my I went back to the small rom with the TV every one was starring at me.  
''Nice haircut man''Brett said laughing.  
''Shutup'' I said walking to my small room. I went to bed thinking of Sam. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Sam YES!

''JAKE!" Jake was back it was like this every time he came home.  
''Settle down Brat!''  
''Why?''  
''Because" He said then bent down to kiss me. I pulled away and smiled.  
''Hey Jakey!''Codys baby voice floated threw the yard.  
''Hey guy hows life?''  
''Goody great!"  
''Good now go inside with Grace." He walked inside and I turned back to Jake now I relised that he cut his hair.  
''Nice hair.''  
''Shutup Brat.''  
''Ha ha ha ha!'' I took his hat off his head and put on my head. I placed my new Hat on his head and ran away.  
''Get back here you weird-o!''  
''how about NO!" I ran to the tack room and grabbed Aces Bridle. I ran to Ace and slid the bit in his mouth. I swong up and kicked him to a lope. I loped arond the yard waving Jakes Hat at him every time I passed him.  
''Come here BRAT!" Suddly I was off balince and was falling. I fell of laughing and snorting. He took his hat back and set mine on my head. ''You went threw all that troble to get my hat?''  
''Yeah''  
''Well then lets go rideing I'll go get Athena.'' He left to go get the new paint mare. I got back on Aces back and waited. Jake was on bareback too. We loped out of the yard and torward Lost Cannyon. We stopped at the Playa and slid off the horses backs. Jake sat down and I sat on his Lap.I turned around to kiss him but he was smileing and ear to ear grin.  
''What?''  
'' I want to ask you something so get up!'' I got to my feet and he was too.  
''Sam I love you so much and I hope you feel the same way...'' I interuped him.  
''Of corse I do more than anything else''  
''Shutup brat and let me finish.''  
''Are you going to call me that intil im 60?''  
''Yeah''  
''Okay then go on.''  
''Sam..'' Then he bent down on knee.  
''Will you marry me?''  
'' YES! MOST DEFENITY YES!" He slig the ring on my finger and stood up. I hugged him and started crying.  
''WATE!''  
''What?''  
''Did you tell my dad?''  
''Yes'' I breathed a sigh of reliefe.  
''He agreed but Brynna had to help.''  
'' How old are you Jake?''  
''20''  
''K'' I said then ran to Ace. I swong on and Headed for home.  
''Come back here brat!"  
'' You can call me that intil we are 60 but I dont care!" I looked over to see him on Athena raceing after me.  
'' Haha cant you wate to hear Jens response to Im getting married!''  
''No I cant cause I think Darell...''  
''REALLY NO WAY!''  
''Dont tell her brat!''  
''Wow really Jake.?'' As we headed to River Bend we saw all of the Ely brothers on their horses.  
'' I didnt tell them!''  
''Who did you tell?''  
''My mom and dad.''  
''Ummmm I wonder why.''  
''Sammys getten married!'' Quinn yelled.  
''SHUTUP QUINN!'' Me and Jake said at the same time.  
''Really Quinn thats what you dragged us out here for?'' Adam said.  
''Yep''  
'' Soon Sam is goin to be are sister in law so we should be happy Adam and you remember what Jake said when he was little!.'' Kit said.  
''What did he say?'' I asked.  
'' He came home from the first time with you alone and said ' Mommy one day Im going to marry Samanntha Forster!''  
''No I didnt!'' He protested ''Did too!''  
''Whatever''  
''Haha very funny'' I said. I started walking to River Bend and Jake followed. When we got to The ranch Jen was there jumping up and down. I slid off Ace and put him in the pasture before I went to see Jen.  
''Oh my gosh! Sam geuss what?''  
''What?'' she picked up her hand to show me the small little dimond on her finger.  
''Wow Jen Darell asked?'' I said giving her a hug.  
''Yep he did!''  
''Well geuss what?''  
''What?''  
''Me too!'' I said lifting my hand to show her the ring.  
''NO WAY!'' She screamed and we saided jumping up and down.  
''I took it you told her?'' Jake said coming out of the pasture.  
''Yeah!'' We both said and I pointed to Jen ''He did it too I geuss..'' He said talking to Jen.  
''Yep!''  
''Okay Jake where did you get this ring?'' I asked looking at it. It was a tiny running horse.  
''Kay''  
''Every kiss begins with Kay!'' I said kissing him on the cheak.  
''Yep that one''  
'' Well me and Jen have weddings to plan so come back in like an hour.''  
''See ya.'' He said walking to his truck. Me and Jen ran to the house and threw the door. Gram was cooking cookies and looking at us.  
''Let me geuss Jake asked you..''  
'' Yes!"  
''And geuss what ?'' Jen said.  
''What?''  
'' Me and Darell...''  
'' Oh thats great honey''  
''Now me and Jen have weddings to plan!'' I said running up the stairs to find Cody crying.

Chapter 8 Jake YES!

I went home smileing. Jen and Sam were makeing wedding plans. I pulled into Three Ponies and saw Witch neighing at me. I hopped out of the truck and walked to Witch.  
''Hey Girl.'' I said giving her a pat. I decide to go inside for awhile and tell mom and dad what happened then ride Witch back to River Bend. I ran to the house and saw mom walking out of the door smileing.  
''Hey Jake how did it go?''  
''Great Sam and Jen are planning their weddings right now!''  
'' who is Jen getten hitched with?'' Quinn said comeing up behind me.  
''Darrell.''  
''Wow good for him.'' Dad said ''Yeah Im going to go take a shower and then im going back to River Bend.'' I said walking into the hoouse.  
''Jake wait..'' Dad said. I turned around and stopped.  
'' We bought you and Sam a house.''  
'' WHAT! where is it?''  
'' Its not built yet we wanted to know where you wanted to live at.'' Mom said but then the phone rang. I ran to retrive it it was Grace.  
''Will you and your family come over for dinner?''  
''Sure we will come'' I hung up and ran to the bathroom. I showered and got dressed and went down stairs to find mom cooking.  
''Im makeing pasta for the party.''  
''What party?''  
''The Forsters are throwing a party for celeabration.''  
''Well then im leaveing early.''  
''See ya honey'' I walked in the barn amd grabbed Witches halter and headed to the pasture. Witch snorted in greeting and doug her head into the halter ready to go. I quickly saddled and headed for River Bend. When I arrived Sam and Jen were outside setting up tables and laughing.  
''Hey cowboy.'' Sam said walking to the next table.  
''Hey brat.''  
''Well I want girl scout cookies.'' Jen said looking at Sam.  
''Jen! you ate 4 of the 8 boxes by yourself!''  
'' Like I said you give me cookies I eat them.''  
'' Like I said no you cant have one more.''  
''Fine then.''  
''Is Darrell here?'' I asked '' In the kitchen eating cookies.'' Jen said. I walked to the house and when I walked in I was greeted by Wyatt Cody and Brynna.  
'' Hey Jake.'' Darrell said walking in to the room.  
'' Hey Darrell.''  
''Oh shoot I forgot to tell Sam something but I should tell you first.'' I said sitting down.  
''What is it Jake?'' Wyatt asked.  
'' My parents bought me and Sam a house.'' Brynnas jaw fell open and she quickly closed it.  
''Well thats great.'' Darrell said sitting down next to me.  
'' Well Im going to go tell Sam'' I said after awhile of silece.  
'' Tell me what?'' Sam said walking into the house '' My parents bought us a house.'' Her jaw fell opened and she ran to me and gave me a hug.  
'' Where is it at?''  
'' They havent built it yet so any where we want''  
'' Here I saw there was a plot of land over there for 25,000 for 3 arers.''  
'' Perfect we can own Witch and Tempest.''  
'' Yes and mabe Ace...'' She said looking at Wyatt '' Of corse honey you can have Ace and Dark shunshine to go with Tempest.''  
'' We can own our own little ranch!'' She said smileing '' Where do you want to live Darrell?'' Jen said pulling up a chair next to Darrell.  
''Where ever you want.''  
'' In that case here right next to Sammy.''  
'' Cool.'' He said then got up and walked out the door. Jen rolled her eyes then started talking to Sam about weddings. I got up and walked outside. Quinn and Adam were outside talking to Darrell.  
''Hey Jakey.'' Quinn siad ''Shutup Quinn!''  
''Why dont you for once I mean the first Ely bro to get married is the youngest one?''  
''So?''  
''So shouldnt Kit or Seth get hitched first?''  
''no,'' I laughed and ran to Witch where she was ground tied. I untacked her and put her in the pasture. I heard codys small voice behind me.  
''I hate you Jakey.''  



	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Sam Truth or dare

Cody walked up to Jake to tell him he hated him. I ran to Cody and picked him up.  
''Cody dont say that word and dont be sad, Do you rember my promise?''  
''yes''  
''Now cheer up and dont Hate Jake.'' put him down and walked to stand next to him. He put his arm around me and pulled me close.  
''Why does Cody hate me?''  
''cause you are taking me away''  
''And what was your promise?''  
'' To come home when ever I can.''  
'' Okay then''  
'' lets do something fun with Darrell and Jen like go rideing or go play tag your off.''  
''Whats tag your off?''  
'' You lope around bareback intil the person thats on he ground pushes you off then your in the middle.''  
'' Souns like fun go get Jen and I will get Darrell.''  
''Okay but we cant use Witch and I will get your brothers too.'' I headed to where Adam and Quinn were talking and told them about the game. They ran to the pasture to get there horses and I went to go get Jen. She agreed on playing and tgen we went to go get Ace and Silly. Jake was with Athena rideing in circles in the pasture. I grabbed Ace and headed to the pasture.  
''I so call being on the ground first!'' Quinn said ground tieing Chip out of the way. I kicked Ace to a lope and made a good circle aroung Quinn. Quinn went after Adam and quickly he was on the ground laughing.  
''Haha" Quinn said getting on Chips back. Adam went for Jake but he didnt fall. It took about 10 minutes of troting to get Jake off. When he ground tied Athena he looked right at me CRAP! He ran right torward me and I kicked Ace to a lope.  
''GO ACE GO!'' Jake being a track star caught up and had me dumped before I could do anything.  
'' Jake Dude thats no way to treat your girlfriend.'' Darrell said laughing. I got up as Jake was getting on Athenas back. I ran right to Jen. 2 minutes later Jen was on the ground laughing so hard tears came out of her eyes.  
'' KIDS DINNER!'' Dad all ran torward the house after we put the horses up.  
'' Can we light a fire?'' I asked dad.  
''Sure hon just for you kids.'' He walked outside to light the fire and Jake followed. I grabbed the desert Gram pushhed at me and Jen grabbed the plate od cheese and crackers. We walked outside and Darrell followed. We sat around the fire and began to talk.  
''Who wants to play truth or dubble dare kiss?''Jen asked.  
''Sure Im in!'' Me, Jake ,And Quinn said at he same time.  
'' What ever.'' Darrell said and Adam nodded.  
'' I will start.'' Jen said. '' Jake, truth or dubble dare or kiss?''  
'' Dubble dare.''  
'' Go dunk your head in the water trough.'' He ran out of sight and we heard a yelp.  
''DANG! it cold!'' He said walking back.  
''Sam truth, Duccle dare or kiss?''  
''Kiss''  
''Wow girl really?'' Quinn said ''Sure''  
'' Kiss... Jen.''  
''Girl on girl!'' Darrell yelled. I ran to Jen and kissed her on the cheak.  
''Burn Jake you just said kiss.''  
''What ever.'' He said laughing ''Quinn Truth, Dubble dare or kiss?'' But then a car pulled up. Ally hopped out and ran to the fire.  
''Hey guys what are you doing?'' She asked.  
''Playing truth dubble dare kiss.''  
''Cool can I play?''  
'' Of corse Im on Quinn.'' I said ''Kiss.''  
'' I dare you to kiss Ally ful on.''  
''Dang'' He turned to Ally and pressed his lips to hers and 10 seconds later he pulled away.  
''Dude wow!'' Adam yelled.  
'' okay whatever,ummmm Jen Truth dubble dare or kiss.  
'' Truth''  
''ummmmm have you ever thought about someone other then Darrell?''  
'' Yes I liked Ryan for awhile intil I met Darrell.''  
''Okay''  
'' ummmm Ally thruth dubble dare or kiss?''  
''Dubble dare.''  
'' go inside and tell everyone you love them.'' She got up and ran to the house.  
''I LOVE YOU ALL!'' We heard her scream then she ran out. We burst into laughter.  
''Okay okay!, ummmm Darrell truth dubble dare or kiss?''  
''Dubble dare.''  
''okay go into the pasture and get up on a random horse and scream I feel like a pretty pony.'' He ran to the pasture and got on Ace.  
''I FEEL LIKE A PRETTY PONY!'' Every one heard and rann out side. They rolled their eyes and went back to the party. Ace wanted to rest so he bucked sending Darrell into the air. I started to giggle but Darrell shot me a dark stare.  
'' Adam Truth dare or kiss.''  
'' Kiss.''  
''Kiss Sam'' CRAP! He bent down and kissed me on the lips. I slapped him on the face.  
''OWWW! what was that for?''  
'' I felt like it!'' he shook his head and turned to Jake.  
''How can you marry someone so evil?''

Chapter 9 Jake truth or dare.

''Cause I love her.'' I said putting my arm around Sam.  
''Okay then Jake Thruth dare or kiss?''  
''Dare''  
''Go hop in the river.''  
''Dang im going to freeze.'' But I got up and ran to the river. I jumped in makeing a huge splash. I got out shivering and ran back to the fire.  
''You suuuuckk.!"  
'' I know buts lets do some thing else.'' Adam said.  
'' Hey Sam do you think I could spend the night?'' Jen asked turning to Sam.  
''Sure lets ask if everyone can spend the night.'' She and Jen ran to the house.  
'' Ummmm Im leaving.'' Ally said backing away.  
'' So spending the night I cant.'' Adam said '' Why not?'' Quinn said '' I have to get back to my girlfriend and if she finds out about this...''  
''Yeah Yeah'' I said rolling my eyes. Sam Jen and Ally ran back to the fire.  
''You can all spend the night but we are spending the night in the barn!'' She said.  
''Sorry Sammy I have to get back to my girlfriend.'' Adam said '' Okay then Quinn you game?''  
''Oh Yeah!''  
''Well then me and Jen will get the sleeping bags and you guys and Ally will clean out a spott in the barn.'' They ran to get the sleeping bags and Ally walked to the barn. Me and Quinn went to help while Darrell put out the fire. We clened out a spot an then Jen and Sam appeared with 5 sleeping bags. We spred them out and sat down in a circle.  
'' This is nice.'' Sam said taking out a plate of cheese and crackers.  
''MINE!''Quinn said lunging for the plate of cookies Jen had reveled. He took 3 and ate them in 3 bites.  
''I have more girl scout cookies!'' Sam said ''Wow I ate all mine.'' I said laughing ''Jen ate like 3 boxes all by herself!'' She got up and ran to the house. 5 minutes later she was back with the cookies and someone I didnt know.  
''Everyone this is my cousin Patty from SanFran.'' She annouced.  
''See thats Jake and Darrell oh and Jake weird annoiying brother Quinn.'' She said to patty.  
''And of corse Jen and Ally.''  
'' Hi.'' Patty said ''Howdey'' Darrell said '' Is Jake the one your marrien?'' She asked looking at me.  
''Yep'' She said sitting next to me on my sleeping bag.  
''Do you want to sleep out here with us tonight or do you want to sleep in my room?'' Sam asked ''I want to stay out here with you guys if thats alright.''  
'' Thats fine.'' I said then shut my mouth '' Well then I will show you Ace then we will go get your sleepingbag.'' She stood up and slipped into Aces stall. Patty followed with a grin on her face.  
''Dude she is smoken!'' Quinn said raising his eye brows.  
''Shutup Quinn!'' Me and Darrell shouted. I heard a crackle and turned to see Jen opening a box of cookies.  
''Give us some!'' Ally wined ''Grab your own box!'' Jen said throwing a boz at her. I tried to keep it in but I coulsnt I burst out laughing rolling to the ground. I have never seen Jenifer so so rude.  
''What is it Ely?'' She barked but that made me laugh harder.  
''Whats wrong?'' Sam said walking in the barn with a sleepingbag. I pointed at Jen but couldnt speak.  
''Whats wrong with Jen.''  
''Cookies!'' I managed to get out.  
''ohhhhhhhhh''  
''Yeah''  
''Well then we are going to have a little fun!'' She said then took out a blindfold.  
''Jake you start'' She said puting the blind fold around my face.  
''What do I have to do?''  
''You have to walk around blindfolded and try to kiss the person you love.''  
''What happends if I kiss Jen?''  
''Thats your problum you should know me better than that''  
''Okay okay!'' I said getting up. I started walking and ran into the barn door. I heard Sams laugh and started torward the voice. I ran into and lean body with long hair not in braids. So it wasnt Jen but There still was Ally and Patty with their hair down. I put my hands on her shoulders to fell a tanktop it was Sam. I bent down and kissed her on the lips before taking the blind fold off. When I took it off I saw it was Sam and she smiled at me.  
''Nice work what gave me away?''  
''Shirt.''  
'' Okay it Sammys turn.'' I said putting the blindfold over her eyes. I ran to stand next to Jen and Sam turned torward me. She walked slowly with one hand out to touch me. She reaced me and suddly she new it was me she threw her arms around me and kissed me on the cheak. She took the blindfold off and threw it to Quinn.  
''How did you know?'' I whispered in her ear.  
''Your chest.''  
''Wow'' Quinn was putting on his blindfold and started walking. He ran right into Jen and kissed her on the mouth. Jen pulled back and slapped him.  
''What?'' he said as he took off the blindfold.  
''ohhhh sorry Jen'' He said throwing the blindfold to Darrell smileing ''Well that was fun!'' I said 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Sam Love

Quinn tryed again and he kissed Ally this time. When he took off the blindfold he smiled.  
'' Nice dude now its my turn!'' Darrell Yelled. He ran right into a wall at first but he found Jen.  
'' Nice dude'' Jake said smileing '' Lets go hop on the horses!'' I suggested and everyone agreed. When we got out of the barn the Phantom was waiting for me. I ran to him and swong up on his back. He pranced but didnt buck. I tapped my heels to his side and he went to the croud of people he new. He satyed away from Patty and Ally but he new Jake, Darrell, And Jen.  
''Sam get down'' Jake said '' He is way to tame!'' Darrell yelled then Blackie bucked and ran of.  
''Dang Darrell!'' I said getting up.  
'' Go get Ace insted!'' Jen yelled and ran to Silly. I went to Ace and swong got on Jeepers Darrell on Popcorn Patty on Strawberry and Jake on Witch. We ran around with out anything for awhile but Darrell got bucked off and Popcorn wouldnt let him back on. We all hoped off and went back to the barn.  
''Lets do something fun!'' Jen wined ''Well im going to check on Tempest.'' I said then went to her stall. Tempest stood fat and fancy.  
''Hey sweet girl.'' I murmured to her.  
''Why do you talk to your horses brat?'' Jake said coming up behind me.  
''Because I do Jake Ely'' I said turning aroud. Jake kissed me for a second and pulled away.  
''When?'' He asked ''When what?''  
''When do I get to marry you?''  
''Two mounths''  
''Not to long'' He said smileing ''Well lets go back to the party and tell everyone whet you said after that first day.'' We walked back hand and hand to the little party. When we walked into the barn dad was talking to Quinn about his horse and everyone else was looking at them.  
''Hey dad whats up?'' I said skippong to his side.  
''Just comin to check up on you kids out here.''  
''Well then we are going to tell a story so you might as well liston''  
''Ok'' He said sitting down on the barn floor. I sat down next to Jake and Ally and began my story.  
''When Jake was little he went home from the first time after he was alone with me for the first time and told his parents one day he was going to marry me.'' dad burst out with laughter but stopped a minute later.  
''Samantha when you were little you came home and said the same thing,'Daddy how old do you have to be before you get married cause I want to marry Jake and no one else.'' Jake rolled on his side laughing and I just stared at dad.  
''No way I said that!''  
''you did Sam you did.''  
'' Thats why I said yes to Jake to ask you to marry him'' He added then stood up.  
''Thanks Dad''  
''Night kids!'' He yelled as he walked out of the barn. I started to laugh but It lasted for 10 minutes.  
''Dang girl I didnt know you could laugh so hard!'' Quinn said when I controled my self enogh to stop.  
''You dont know one thing about me Quinn Ely!''  
'' True but I do know you love Jake and you two will never break up no madder how much you guys get mad at each other''

2 MOUTHS LATER

''Sam you look so beatiful!'' Jen yelled as she came inside the room. I looked at my self in the mirror and smiled. Jake had taken the year off from school and I finished early. When I looked at my self I saw a beatiful girl with a pretty white dress on and her hair was put up and flowers danced out of it.  
''Thanks Jen you look really nice too.''  
''Sam Jen its time.'' Dad said standing at the door way. I put on my heels and stumbed to the door. Jen went in the frount and after 10 second I was after her. I saw Jake in a tux looking at me with a smile. My dad put my hand in Jakes and we looked at the minaster.  
''I do'' I said when It came part ''I do'' Jake sounded like he was going to cry.  
''I now pronoce you men and wife you may kiss the bride'' Jake leaned down and touched my lips to his. We pulled back and looked at the croud. Brynna and Gram were the first to hug me and Jake.  
'' I love you Samantha Anne Ely and I always will.'' Jake whispered in my ear.  
''I will love you more Jacob Ely I do already.''

Chapter 10 Jake Love Sam threw her flowers right into Jens face and we shoved cake in each others faces.  
'' Now here is Mr. and Mrs Ely for there first dance!'' Darrell anouced. I pulled Sam into my arms ans we swayed to the music.  
''Jake just tell me!''  
''Tell you what?''  
''Where are we going for the honeymoon?'' I laughed at the hurt face on Sams smile.  
''You will know in 2 hours''  
''Okay dokey''  
''SAM!'' I turned around to see Pam. Sams best friend from Samfransico.  
''Hey Pam'' I said ''Wait do I know you?''  
''Ya Jake Ely''  
''OH eeew Sam you got married to Jake?'' We were sitting down now at a table with Pam, Jen, and Darrell.  
''I sure did!'' Sam said laughing ''I know but it was predictible they have known each other since Sam was born!'' Jen said. When I looked at Sam Wyatt was at her shoulder asking her to dance.  
She got up and followed her father to the dance floor.  
''Care to dance Jen?'' I asked her jaw dropped.  
''I geuss...'' We walked to the dance floor and swayed to the music. Sam twirled past us and she smiled.  
''So Jake can I dance with Jenny?'' Darrell asked tapping on my sholder.  
''Sure'' I went and found Sam and my dad dancing so I went to mom.  
''Like to dance mom?''  
''Sure honey.'' We twirled to the music for about 4 minutes then I went to Sam. She was eating pasta while talking to Grace. I sat next to Sam and pulled her in a hug.  
''So when are you two leaving?'' Grace asked.  
''In about 20 minutes'' I said looking at my watch.  
''Well okay then'' Darrell said coming up behind us.  
''Hey Sammy want to dance?'' Quinn asked. She blushed and nodded her head. Quinn took her hand ans she smiled. Quinn led her to the dance floor and twirled her around. In 10 minutes I was in a old pear of jeans and a white T-shirt. Sam was wearing blue jeans and a red T-shirt with her brown on her head sitting on Ace. I got up on Witch and walked her over to where Sam was talking to Wyatt.  
''can we leave now im ready!''  
''In 10 minutes brat''  
''I still cant beleive you call me that!''  
''Hey I will not call you that for a whole week if you can find my hat''  
''Right here'' she bent down and picked up a black new stenson.  
''Happy late birthday'' she whispered and set the new hat on my head.  
''Now im ready to go'' We set the horses at a jog to the bridge and as soon as we were over it we kicked the horses to a gallop.  
We ran all the way to Three Ponies and stopped.  
''What are we doing here?'' Sam asked slipping off Aces back.  
''We are getting Chip and camping suplise''  
''We are going camping for our honeymoon?''  
''Not boreing old camping but camping in a land of wild horses.''  
''You mean..'' I nodded my head and she wrapped her arms around me.  
''Thank you!''  
''Dont thank me thank... Someone!''  
''Okay I will go get Chip and you go get camping suplise'' She skipped to the barn and I went into the house. I grabbed sleeping bags,Food,and a tent. I walked back outside to find Sam brushing Chip and talking to someone. Turns out it was Jen ''Hey Kenworthy''  
''Hey Ely''  
''So what are you doing here?''  
''I dont know''  
''Well we are about to leave so if you want to hug the brat and leave that would be nice.''  
''Ely!'' but she gave Sam a huge hug and headed torward her car.  
''You know what Jake?'' Sam asked after awhile.  
''What?''  
''You have never ever told me your middle name.''  
''You know why?''  
''Why?'' She got up on Chips back and smiled at me.  
''Cause I dont have one!''  
''Really?''  
''Really.'' I got on Witches back and sterted walking to lost Canyon.  
'' How come?''  
''Because my parents didnt find a good name for me''  
''Oh ok''  
''Come on race ya to Phantoms secret Valley?''  
''How do you know where it is?''  
''Remember me, Jen, and you rode up there one day.''  
''Oh ya'' She kicked Chip into a easy lope and started torward the Phantoms Valley. Although the Phantoms Valley was on the Forsters land it was far away. We reached the cave and and looked around. The phantom and his heard were grazing and Blackie looked up when we entered.  
''Hey sweet Zanibar'' Sam cooded and swong off Chips back. She walked to the stallion and valted onto his back.  
''What did you call him?'' I asked.  
''Zanibar''  
''Why?''  
''You remember the secret name thing you told me when we were little?''  
''Yeah...''  
''Well...''  
''You named him Zanibar?'' Blackie looked up at his name.  
''Yep I did'' She said then patted his neck.  
''I still cant beleive he lets you ride him.''  
''I dont think he cares'' I broke out laughing and The Phantom reared sending Sam to the ground. I ran to her and kissed her. I smiled and pulled her closer to me. I got up still kissing her and lead her to where I started to set up our tent. I pulled back and smiled at her.  
''So will you help me with our tent?''  
''Of corse ''  



End file.
